The Wrong Crowd
by PaperBalloonsx3
Summary: Tweek is sick of being an outcast; and decides to hang out with the goth kids. But Craig has always been watching him from the sidelines. Meanwhile; Powder is keeping a dark secret. What could it be? Tweek x Craig, Powder x Red light Tweek x Powder Others
1. Chapter 1

Tweek fumbled with the hem of his shirt. Nervous; but anxious all at the same time.

They looked so out of place. Standing there; in the back of the school as their fellow classmates passed to get to their buses. But he was sure he looked out of place to. _Horribly out of place_. It wasn't every day someone stood in front of the goth kids, not making fun and not expecting trouble.

The blond was not here for that. A reason completely different. He didn't want to make fun, he didn't want mindless chatter.

_He wanted in._

It was odd. _It was unexpected_. But he noticed how these kids... seemed to always have each others backs. They weren't a bad influence. As many would say. They were a family; they took care of each other. The blond haired boy needed to feel as if he were needed, wanted_, _and_ accepted _somewhere_. _

No one took kindly to a jittery freak. So it was simple. He wanted to hang out with these kids. Give them a try.

The goth kids didn't just take anyone in though. There were requirements.

You were required to dress a certain way. _Required to do certain things_.

But Tweek was ready to fill these requirements.

He took a deep breath; confidence rising.

"May I -ACK!- hang out with you guys?"

--

Henrietta was shocked at the question; completely blown away. She eyes snapped up from her journal, up to the boy who had disrupted her.

Her dark brown eyes met his golden brown ones. Looking for any sign of humor. She didn't like stupid jokes. But she found nothing.

Finally deciding that he wasn't trying to screw them over; her eyes left his. She scanned him over, taking in every little detail of what he looked like.

Bright blond hair, messy and uncombed, an incorrectly buttoned shirt, baggy pants, and large, soft golden brown eyes.

_Definitely not goth material._

His face was too soft, portraying his innocence and showing his emotions; while his hair was too bright.

She sighed and looked over to her other companions. Dove, the tallest of the group wasn't paying attention. He had his ipod on. Listening to 'The Cure'. The other male in there group, Axel, who had one red streak of hair in his bangs was at detention. The youngest of the group, X was still at school. Being that the middle school got out later than the highschool. Then there was Crimson. She was the only other girl in the group, her nickname coming from her blood colored hair. She had her knees pushed to her chest. She was listening; but she didn't talk to anyone outside of their group.

Sally Tuner was Crimson's real name. But at one point she was known as Powder. A sweet girl that used to wear bright clothes, sparkley makeup and hung out with the other girls at school. No one knows what made Sally join the goths. It was an unsolved mystery.

But if they could turn Sally into a goth... they could surely transform this kid into one.

Henrietta stomped her cigarette out with the heal of her platform boots.

"Sure"

--

First Chapter!

Well wowie people~ I haven't attempted to write a nice, detailed multi chapter since the 7th grade. O.O

There is that other one I'm writing now... but its not really all that detailed.

--

Okay. So I know this was short and poorly written. I'll try to make them longer and better in the future okay? It was only the intro.

And yes. Sally Turner (Powder) does play a very important role in this fanifiction. A lot of the secondary characters do. I'm not going to name who though.

Enjoy!

And review. I'll love you forever if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I was just being picky; or maybe I have bad taste....

But Black and yellow don't go so well together.

Or at least thats what I thought, as I stared into Henrietta's full length mirror.

You see... just the other day I asked the goth kids if I can join them. And just today did they decide to get my 'transformation' started. It was odd. Looking at myself in black slacks, a black trench coat and platform boots. My parents would have a heart attack. No.

_They are going to have a heart attack_.

When they see me. But thats not the thing that will most likely make them flip.

I tug at my messy, shoulder length hair. It always bothered me. Bright, blond, and slightly that was about to change. I look at the reflection of the other kids around me. All holding an expression of absolute apathy. Henrietta shook a box labeled 'hairdye' in her hand. Causing it to make a small rattling noise.

I suddenly felt nervous about this. What Henreitta said to me the day before still fresh in my mind.

_'Once you join us you can never be the same. Just remember that if you try to leave.'_

And I do remember it. It frightens me. Will I really change? Will a simple change of music interest and clothing style really do that to me?

If I don't go through with it I will never know.

I gnaw ar my lower lip and take in a deep breath.

"Your not going to chicken out on us; are you Blondie?" Powder, for one of first times, said. She had her arms crossed as she looked up at the ceiling of Henrietta's room. She taps her foot impatiently.

She confuses me, that girl. She always used to seem so happy. She had no reason to turn goth.

"O-of course not!" I say, turning to her. She just grunts and continues tapping her foot.

_She really confuses me..._

--

Today was just not Kyle's day. Customers were flying in and out of the store like madmen. Looking for a decent Christmas present or at least a card. It was just his luck that his register was the only one that was open for the time being.

_Of course._

He was happy that his shift had finally ended. Leaving him time to take a visit down to the local coffee store to meet up with his best friend, Stan Marsh.

The boy was working part-time at Tweek's coffee. Lately he was in desperate need of a job. Asking his parents for money just wasn't working for him anymore.

So of course the raven haired boy knew the jittery blond haired son of his boss.

He just didn't know where he was.

"Hey Kyle!" Stan said as his green clad friend pushed open the door to Tweak's coffee. He held a small smile on his face.

"Hey Stan." Kyle said, returning the friendly smile on Stan's face. He took a seat in one of the chair's set up at the counter.

"Hey Kyle... have you seen Tweek? His dad has been looking for him and its almost his shift..." Stan said, grabbing a menu from a pile of them and laying it in front of his red haired companion. Kyle looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't see him at the pharmacy, if thats what your asking." Kyle said. He chewed on his lower lip a little.

"Oh..." Stan said, and then sighed. Working at the coffee shop was a painfully boring job. No one wanted coffee that tasted like sewage water. No matter what Stan did, it always tasted horrible. His shift ending was a happy, good thing. It was just the matter of Tweek showing up or not.

And thus Stan waited, with his friend looking at a menu he would not order from in his company. And just at that moment, when Stan was getting ready to complain to his boss, did the door open, a jingle of the bells that were hanging over the door. And Tweek stepped in. But something was different.

_Completely different._

Stan gasped.

"What?" asked Kyle as he turned in the direction Stan was staring towards. He gasped to.

There in the open stood a black haired Tweek. Face looking down, trench coat snuggly clinging to his body.

"Oh my god."

--

Sorry this chapter is bad. I absolutely promise it will start to pick up.

Next chapter we'll see whats going on with Craig and maybe a little more of Stan and Kyle's recation. 8D

I can't wait to write Tweek's parents reactions. Thats going to be best.

And thank you for all the lovely reviews. They made me so happy because I ddin't think anyone would like this at all :D


End file.
